


I May Be the New Chosen One, but You Don't Need to be SOOOOOOO OVER PROTECTIVE! (DISCONTINUED)

by GreninjaGirl



Series: Yuki's Pokemon World Adventures [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aroura-chihou | Alola Region (Pokemon), Ash was the Chosen One, Flashbacks, Houen-chihou | Hoenn Region (Pokemon), Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), Karosu-chihou | Kalos Region (Pokemon), Lysandre is alive, Original Character(s), Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreninjaGirl/pseuds/GreninjaGirl
Summary: Ash Ketchum was known by many in the world. In fact, after becoming Alola's First Champion, everyone knew who he was! Although everyone could know it's him just by a glance, what most didn't know was he was Arceus' Chosen One... and that he attracted far more trouble then the average person could live with. Although he has handled each and every situation thrown at him (sometimes even dying in the process…) no one thought he would be killed by someone who was thought to be dead.Knowing he wasn't going to wake up this time around, Ash made a final request: Make sure the next Chosen One is protected from Lysander, until they can fight for themselves and one day, fulfil the role given by Arceus himself.
Series: Yuki's Pokemon World Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572244
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue: The Death of Ash Ketchum

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I decided to start up a new plot after all. (Not like I have nothing else to do while I'm forced to stay indoors, because COVID19...)
> 
> ANYWAY~! This story takes place sometime after Scorbunny evolves into Raboot in the Pokémon Anime. As I don't think Go has an official English name yet, I will be using his Japanese name throughout the story, with everyone else mainly being English.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Make sure to leave a comment and tell me what you think! (Comments may need approval first, but I do read them!)
> 
> (The Name of the story MAY CHANGE, I don't know yet...)

**Red** , the only color one could _**see** _surrounded by trees. **Burnt** , the only **_smell_** anyone had. **Cries** , the only ** _sound_** that every living creatures around could make at that moment. **Defeat** , the only **_taste_** the hundreds of living beings would soon have. **Nothing** , the feeling all got when they _**touched**_ the boy in front of them.

* * *

The lifeless boy, who many around the world; no... the universe cared about, just had his last breath. He has had many last breaths, but there was no coming back this time. No return for the hero of many regions.

"Pika?" An electric yellow mouse, who has been by his side since the beginning, put his hand on the boy's cheek, moving it around in attempt to wake him up. He refused to acknowledge the reality of the situation, despite the last words the boy told him.

"Pikachu... this isn't your fault... it was mine... so please... don't ever... feel guilty... about now... ok?" The words played over and over in the Pokémon's head. _'Ash is just tired. He will wake up. I know he will. He **ALWAYS** has.'_

Pikachu gave his pika-pi a couple little shocks, doing everything it could to wake up his lifeless trainer. Right before Pikachu could shock the boy even harder, another boy (alongside a rabbit Pokémon that closely resembled himself) pulled the Pokémon away and ran as fast as he could while it forcefully kept the electric mouse in it's grasp. _**"PIKA-PI!!!!!!!!!"**_ The cries were unheard by the boy as the flames engulfed the burning forest.

* * *

The boy had just met Ash a couple months back. Strangely enough, it was _on top of a Lugia_. Ever since that faithful encounter, there was never another boring day. He found his goal thanks to Ash and was becoming closer and closer to completing it. In fact, they came to this forest in order to catch a Pokémon they were going to let go right after, the Legendary Pokémon Zygarde. _'Ash had such strange, yet amazing connections...'_ the boy thought to himself as he continued to run. _'If only those connections didn't include **evil** **organizations** as well.'_

* * *

Pikachu kept struggling, almost being freed from the grasp of Ash's new friend. The only reason it stopped was thanks to a light Ariel Ace to the head from a Pokémon who caught up to them. It was also carrying the lifeless body.

"Thanks, Greninja."

"Nin." It gave a quick nod and forced on getting the group out safely, leaving no one behind. (Living or _not_.)

* * *

Ash had just Re-Caught Greninja a couple hours beforehand. The vines had finally been dealt with and wanted to travel alongside his trainer again.

It even convinced Zygarde to let his trainer's new friend catch it, making sure it would be released right away.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary in Kalos, but Greninja should of known with his trainer, anything can happen, even the unexpected or unpredictable. _No one could of saw this situation coming. A **bullet** from what should of been a **dead man** as his lion made it impossible for him to save his trainer on time._

Shaking it's head (trying to push those thoughts out), Greninja kept going. 'I just need to focus on Ash's final wish and make sure it happens.'

* * *

...But Greninja just couldn't stop thinking about what **_JUST HAPPENED_** : The Lion backed away from Greninja once the sound of the gun fired. Although it didn't feel the pain, it knew something was off. Ash cut their connection, so Greninja wouldn't feel the intense pain. Greninja, who was gathering berries for his trainer **_BEFORE THE POKEMON ATTACKED_** _and was still holding onto them_ , dropped everything and ran towards where his trainer last was... hearing the cries of Pikachu, who was just taken off his trainer.

 _"Greninja, you can hear me, right?"_ Ash re-activated their bond, just seconds after he closed his eyes with Pikachu's squeal. He sounded weak... Greninja finally put the pieces together, knowing full well what happened to Ash. He heard his trainer make a faint giggle, trying to lighten the mood. _"Listen buddy, I need you and everyone else to do me two huge favors, alright?"_

Greninja stayed quiet as he ran, knowing Ash was pushing what little life he had left to give this message.

 _"Make sure Pikachu doesn't try and kill himself, alright? I know how hard this is for him, seeing me die many times, but coming back, ya know?"_ The connection was starting to break, a sign Ash was about to be gone. _**For Good.**_ _"You know how I was Arceus' Chosen One, right? There is sure to be a new Chosen One after me. I want you guys to look after them, ok? Help and protect them in any way you can. Rem...er, Ly...nd...r ...nd hi... goals..."_ The connection cut. Ash was gone. **_Gone for good._**

Greninja arrived at where Ash was, lifeless both body AND mind. He picked him up and ran to catch up to Pikachu, Go, and Raboot.

* * *

No one has forgotten this day, as a champion, hero, and friend to both people and Pokémon was lost. It changed the lives of many, yet everyone who knew him wanted to honor his last wish. Although his words were different, his message was clear: Make sure the next Chosen One is protected from Lysander, until they can fight for themselves and one day, fulfil the role given by Arceus himself.


	2. The Present Day: The Current Chosen One. Meet Yuki!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have passed since that day and we now take the story's focus to the main character: Yuki.
> 
> (This is more or less an introduction chapter for her.)

"...ja" A familiar voice spoke to Greninja. "...ni...ja" Familiar, _yet Different_. "Greninja?"

The ninja frog pokemon slowly opened it's eyes to see... Ash...? _No, Ash passed away 11 years ago. Plus the voice was a bit more... female-like._ Blinking his eyes a couple times, he sees a 9 year old girl in front of him, worried. Behind her was Alola's ocean. The sun was setting, the ocean reflecting the sky without a mistake.

"You ok, Greninja? You were aimlessly looking out into the ocean again..." The girl asked. Her long, sky blue hair, waved as a quick breeze of wind swooped by. Her light red eyes looked at the Pokemon with only the truth of her feelings: worry. On her head was a hat that closely resembled the one Ash had on during their adventre in Kalos... no, it was the _same exact hat_. Pikachu gave it to her as his personal sign of friendship. (The eletric mouse refused to let anyone have the other hats. The girl respected that, though.) She had a white hoodie on with a plain red teeshirt underneath. Her shorts were a very dark gray. Almost black. Her feet... currently barefoot (as the sand is not kind to shoes.)

Taking off her hoodie and putting it on Greninja, she sat down next to it. "You were thinking about Ash again, weren't you?" She then gently hugged the Kalos water-type. "I may of never met him, but I know he's been watching over you, Pikachu, and the rest of his Pokemon." She hugged him a little tighter, making sure Greninja received the feelings. "It's going to be OK. I may not be Ash, but I'm here for you."

"Nin..." The frog hugged back. He no longer wanted to make her worry. _She's Arceus' new Chosen One, after all. He vowed to Ash that day that he would protect and help her in any way he could. Giving her one less thing to worry about was something he could do._

"Hey Yuki, Greninja. If you don't come Flame Charging inside, you're not going to be able to call Prof. Sycamore before you leave tomorrow. Time zone differences, remember?"

As Yuki got up, Greninja grabbed her arm, shaking. _She decided to start her journey in Kalos. Isn't it a little too soon for her to jump head first into the region Ash's Enemy has been working in?_ As the ninja frog continued to worry with his head down, the girl pulled her arm away.

"I get it, Greninja. That's the region that poses the most risk towards me, right?" Looking back up, the face Yuki had was one of the most commen ones she expressed: annoyance. "I want to start my journey in that region and _nothing_ will change my mind." She stormed back to the Prof. House, repeating a line over and over: **_I'm sick of how over protective everyone is._**

* * *

Inside, she ignored everyone and sat on the couch, just to relax her mind a little. For as long as she could remember, she has been taken care of by everyone someone named _Ash Ketchum_ knew. Even _his_ Pokémon took care of her. Everything she needed in was _given_ to her, nothing of her own was _earned_. She **_hated_** that so much.

For her whole life, she lived with different people each year. (In efforts to keep her hidden from a threat level she never got the chance to comprehend.) She lived with Prof. Kakui and his wife, alongside their son, Elio this past year. Attending the Pokémon School and training with Tapu Koko in order to hone her battle skills even more. (That was one thing she enjoyed doing, because when they were done, the Island Deity let her vent all her frustrations out.)

The year before that, she traveled around the world with two of Ash's friends, Go and his Cinderace alongside Gary and his Umbreon. Together, they researched Pokémon in their natural environment. The experience helped her understand what the world can be like and mostly with the help of Gary, how one on a journey lives. (He also was able to put Ash's older Pokémon at bay, which was a huge relief to the girl. Although even the old rival of the previous chosen one worried like everyone else, he was one of the least protective of the bunch.) In order to keep the girl safe, they completely avoided Kalos.

 _The year before THAT_ , she stayed in Hoenn with the Normal-type Gym Leader's family. It was thanks to him that she even wanted to take on gyms when her journey began. Also, a girl from Kalos who knew Ash really well stayed for the year. Her name was Serena. She taught Yuki how to take care of Pokémon and might of rubbed off a good portion of Ash's stubbornness onto her... but no one was complaining. She needed it. (That was also when she decided to journey in Kalos first.)

For as long as Yuki could remember before that, she was taken care of Ash's Mom in Pallet Town. Almost everyday, she would go to the lab where all of Ash's Pokémon (besides Pikachu, who stayed indoors at first with depression & Greninja, who became the girl's best friend out of all the Pokémon and was more or less treated like Pikachu: Always by side of the human) resided. Her love for Pokémon only grew the more she played with each of them. Their personalities were so different, yet everyone got along in a sense.

* * *

She continued to think about her life. She has yet to have a Pokémon of her own and by the rate everything was going, she might _never_ get one. Always bound to the Pokémon of _Ash Ketchum_.

"Hey Yuki, you ok?" A boy stood in front of her. Looking up, it was Elio. He was holding out a nice warm cup of milk. _One of Yuki's unusual favorite drinks._

She took a hold of it and had a sip. "I'll be ok, like always..." There was sarcasm in her voice, but she decided to change the topic. Although she didn't know it herself, she shared many traits with Ash. One of the biggest being that she didn't want others to worry about her. (Maybe part of it stemmed from over protection, but deep down, she knew it was more then that.) "...you don't have to do this, but since this is my last night in Alola, mind joining me for this phone call?"

With Elio giving a thumbs up, the two walked over to call Prof. Sycamore in Kalos... but not before Pikachu jumped on the girls head. _His self claimed spot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all liking the story so far. I know it's slow, but I don't want to have any giant regrets like I did with "HOP, Step, Jump! Into the World of Pokémon" - I want to CONTINUE the story!
> 
> In the next chapter, Yuki will have a conversation with Prof. Syamore, who MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT have a surprise for her... ;)
> 
> Until next time!


	3. The Call to Kalos: A Chat with Yuki's Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki has a chat with Professor Sycamore and gains some much needed good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 1, 2020: Chapter edited to add a single word. This single word legit MIGHT clear up some confusion when I say "Legal Father"

The phone didn't even ring before Prof. Sycamore picked up. _He was waiting again, wasn't he?_

"Bonjour Yuki, Elio!" He greeted me with a smile.

"Alola, Professor Sycamore!" Elio greeted the man.

Taking a deep breath, Yuki put her own smile on her face. "Bonjo-Alola, dad!"

_**Despite living with many different families for all her life and never once stepping foot into Kalos, her legal adoptive father was actually Augustine Sycamore. He was surprisingly the most unprotective person in her life, which she couldn't be more happy about. Although they barely see each other, talking on the phone happened very often.** _

Yuki saw her dad smile at using Alola, the words of greetings on the islands of Alola. Unable to hold in her excitement, she began spewing out anything and everything on her mind.

"HEY DAD, I'M ALMOST 10! JUST A COUPLE MORE DAYS, AND I'LL FINALLY BE ABLE TO TAKE ON GYMS AND BEFRIEND MY OWN POKEMON!" Yuki's eyes glittered with excitement, something she only seems to show when talking about her personal dreams.

"I'm glad for you, Yuki." His response was simple, yet perfect for the situation. (The shorter the response, the easier it is for the girl to get all her excitement out without the worry of her forgetting, because interruptions.)

"I'm glad, too!" Yuki said as she looked behind her, Greninja finally walked back inside. He continued to give Yuki some much needed space. "Hey dad," the blue haired girl picked Pikachu off her head and held it in her arms, giving it a quick back rub.

 _"CHA~!"_ Pikachu made sounds of absolute approval with that action.

"Do I really HAVE to take Pikachu and Greninja along with me? Let alone having to also have Noivern? Can't I just start my journey like any OTHER trainer?"

Silence filled the air for a moment. _Everyone_ knew just how badly the new chosen one wanted to be normal and _earn_ everything using _her own_ strength.

Elio looked at Yuki, understanding just how much she _yearns_ for it, but won't be able to get her wish.

Professor Sycamore broke the silence. "You know just as well as I that even if I said you could start your journey just like any other trainer, Pikachu and Greninja would follow you anyway. Regarding Noivern, we only want you to have a way to get out of a dangerous situation if needed." He had a moments pause. "Remember, I agreed to allow you to travel Kalos first if you took all 3 along."

Yuki began to pout a little. "I understand."

The Kalos Professor smiled. Yuki gave a quick smile back.

"Well, I should be heading to bed. I don't want to miss my flight, now do I?" Yuki was about to say good night when she noticed an egg behind her dad. "Hey dad, what Pokémon is in that egg?"

With a shocked expression, Prof. Sycamore turned his head behind him. Then he put his hand behind his head, just realizing the egg was sitting there. "Looks like I forgot to hide your birthday gift." Turning back to Yuki, he wished her sweet dreams and hung up.

Elio, who was still next to her, saw her eyes light up to never before seen brightness. As she walked over to the couch to sleep (she loved the couch and preferred it) the child of the Alolan Professors walked to his room with a smile. _Her dad is giving her the first thing she can call her own._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile since I uploaded a chapter and I'm very sorry. (I'm personally not in the best place emotionally right now. I have not dropped this story, don't worry!)
> 
> I started writing this chapter awhile back and kind of forgot about it, to be honest. It was a short one, but hey: at least it flows ok! (...Right?)
> 
> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be, but for sure it will include Yuki's first step in Kalos! Until then, have a good day (and stay healthy during these crazy times!)
> 
> __________
> 
> As a aside note: in order to make sure I keep writing this story, I'll probably be working on multiple at once. I find it easier to continue something if I go back and forth between ideas. (Focusing on a single plot bores me. I love every plot I start, but I need to keep my creativity flowing!)


	4. It's Time to Go: Yuki's Last Moment in Alola!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki wakes up and experiences her last moments in the region of many islands!

The night has ended and the sun began to rise. Yuki had gotten up an hour before to finish packing her belongings. She didn't have much, as everything she wouldn't need within the next week was to be shipped after she left the region. Greninja was helping out, but Pikachu? He was sound asleep with all of the other Pokémon his original trainer left in this house all those years ago...

Yuki couldn't blame him, as the bunch wouldn't be seeing each other for a LONG, _LONG_ TIME. If Greninja was also part of the Alolan crew, she was sure the ninja frog would want to do the same.

From the basement, footsteps could be heard. Professer Kakui and his wife had just woken up. "Alola, Yuki." Both said together.

"Alola." She waved back with a smile.

"Where's Elio?" Kakui asked. The sky blue haired girl didn't reply, but did tilt her head to the loft.

"That boy..." Professer Bernet seemed annoyed, that's for sure. "It might be a weekend, but he really shouldn't sleep in _today..._ "

Yuki gave a little giggle to that statement. "It's ok. As long as he's up to say good-bye, that is. I mean, I'm letting Pikachu enjoy some last minute shut-eye."

Hearing its name, the yellow electric mouse jumped up, alert and was ready to shock something. _Pikachu seems to already be in 'Kalos Protective Mode.'_ Yuki thought to herself, taking a deep breath. It took a few seconds for it to realize they weren't in Kalos yet and there was no danger.

"Pika?"

"Mornin', sleepy head." The girl walked up and picked up the little creature and rubbed its head a little.

"Hey Pikachu," Bernet began, "if you still need something to shock, why not wake up our sleeping prince?"

Pikachu looked up at the loft and gave a little smirk, knowing where the female professor was getting at. Greninja, who also caught on to their way of thinking, helped Pikachu up. Slowly but surely, the first Pokémon owned by Ash made it to the boy's side. It began to rub its little paws on the red cheeks, charging up for a powerful electric shock. Elio was a deep sleeper, and because of that, did not even notice.

"Oh, this is gonna be a good one." Kakui also smirked. "We may see something more powerful then a 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt."

Pikachu kept charging and charging to no end, until it began to glow from the amount of electric building up. Yuki was worrying that it was TOO MUCH electricity, but as she looked at the man who took care of her for the past year, the playful grin on his face expressed it was going to be perfectly fine. (She never saw 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt before, as the last time anyone saw it firsthand was before the old chosen one passed away.)

Elio slowly began to slowly open his eyes as the light admitted became extremely bright (even for a heavy sleeper), but it was already too late.

"PIKA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" It yelled as it let out what could of looked like the most powerful electric attack in history. (Lucky for Elio, Pikachu's control with his attacks are accurate. Most of the attack hit AROUND the boy.)

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Elio jumped from under his sheets. "Pikachu, don't do that!"

The Professor couple looked at each other with a little smirk. "Like old times."

Yuki just looked at the two, knowing she'll never fully understand their humor.

___________

It was now 8AM and the four were at the airport. Pikachu was on Yuki's head while Greninja (for once) was inside it's Pokeball.

"I wanted Greninja to take the flight _with me..._ " the girl pouted.

"He's too big to sit on your lap, unlike Pikachu." Elio, who was now wide awake (and hair still looking the same as it was after he got out of bed), replied. "Look on the bright side though: no one else will be taking this flight with you. It's all _you!_ "

The girl with the light red eyes truly smiled again. "I'm glad someone understands how I feel." Then she put her hand out to the boy to shake. "I'll make sure to keep in touch."

"You better." Elio responded in a joke-like tone, accepting the offer. The two smiled together.

Yuki then looks at the parents of the boy. "Thanks for everything during the past year."

The two walked up to the girl and hugged her, just like they hugged Ash when he left Alola after winning the league.

 ** _"The flight for Lumious City will be leaving shortly. Please board the plane if you have not done so already."_** An announcement for the girls flight was made.

Ending the embrace, the girl waved good-bye one last time and ran towards her flight. Her excitement for her own adventure was just _impossible_ to contain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know... Yuki didn't actually step foot in Kalos yet. NEXT TIME, THOUGH!
> 
> Anyway, I want to announce that starting now: Chapters will really be slowing down and really will come at random. I got a lot on my mind and a lot going on. I don't always write, ya know!
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this writing so far. Until next time! Byeeeeeeeeee~!


	5. Update (9/10/20): Where is the next chapter...?

Hey everyone, Yuki here.

A couple months ago, I created an update chapter that said I lost all my data on my PC. Although I never got the data back, you would think a new chapter would be up... right...?

This is a story I want to continue and EASILY know how to continue, but over the past couple months... other ideas have come to mind. I've acted on most of those ideas (heck, I even began a SAO fanfic that currently has over 11,000 words! Seriously: NEW RECORD! LOL)

I still have **NOT** dropped this story, but I want everyone to understand that an update for the next chapter will more likely be _**MONTHS** _from now. I've been writing a lot in general, but my desires regarding plots have gone all over the place.

_**AGAIN: THIS STORY IS NOT DROPPED! IT'S JUST... NOW ON A REALLY LONG BREAK!** _

I'm sure you noticed by now that I have a 'discontinued' area that I update whenever I decided to officially discontinue something. This hasn't entered that area, because it's not meant to be there~!

For now, please enjoy my other fanfics. Have a good day :')


	6. Story DISCONTINUED

This story has been discontinued officially, because I am moving over to Wattpad officially and I did not bring this story over to that website.


End file.
